


The Two Protectors

by Sakuyan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Noctis, honestly depends, might continue this??, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Prompto dealt with the savagery of alphas first hand after being attacked by one, and as such, said he'd rather go with a beta than alpha.Noctis always dreamed of meeting his alpha, but it doesn't go the way he planned.Also known as: How two best friends find their mates in the most unexpected way.





	The Two Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I haven't written anything this long in years. I _was_ going to continue this, but I like open ended stories. However, I might continue it if the muse demands me to. XD We'll see.
> 
> This is also my first real dive in writing Alpha/Beta/Omega stories, so please treat me gently? xP
> 
> Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :D

Noctis spares a glance at his childhood friend, who's fiddling with his latest camera equipment. He shakes his head - Prompto is like a child whenever he gets some new "toys" to play with (and by toys, Noctis means cameras), so he knows he won't be getting his best friend's attention anytime soon. Resting his head on his knees, the black haired boy glances out the window, where the leaves are just beginning to change color.

He's eighteen, so Noctis knows he'll be presenting soon. And he knows he's an omega - his parents were told the day he was born so they could protect him against attacks from alphas. There were a select few who could control their animalistic urges when they were around an unbonded omega - these alphas either were bonded or in great control of their inner selves, the first being the most common. 

Noctis saw first hand what an alpha could do; he saw the savagery Prompto dealt with when he was attacked by an alpha soon after he presented. Thankfully, his alpha father stopped the other before he could go too far, but Noctis knows Prompto has trouble dealing with alphas because of it. The blond often said he'd rather go with a beta than an alpha, and while Noctis could understand it, he also knew the bond between a bonded alpha and omega was much more sacred and respected than a beta and omega pair. But Prompto shook him off each time he tried to explain, leaving Noctis frustrated with his friend.

Despite how savage alphas could be at times, they would never unwillingly mark or mate with an omega who wasn't destined to be theirs. Often times, they sought out sex with omegas because it was much more fulfilling than with other alphas or betas. And while some omegas would willingly throw themselves at an alpha's feet - the sex was as fulfilling to them, maybe even more - it gave a bad name to others who didn't want to have sex with anyone but their intended mate.

Prompto is one of those omegas, and Noctis is as well. That's why they click so well - they both want the same thing, to find their bondmate and be with them eternally - yet there are alphas who would try and encourage them to engage in sexual intercourse. Some would offer gil. Richer alphas would promise anything the omega desired, a private island being one of the most offered items. Some omegas caved after constant pestering.

But Prompto would never be one of those omegas. And it was proven by the scars on his body - claw marks by an alpha who tried to take Prompto by force. It was later learned the alpha was in a rut and desperately wanted to mate with someone, and the police shook it off - they said it wasn't the alpha's fault, he was bound by his hormones. And that was another cruel thing about the world they lived in; alphas were held in much higher regard than omegas, and got off on things omegas would be castrated for. 

Noctis sighs; the world was stupidly cruel to those not born of alpha blood. Betas were tossed to the side, deemed useless by the rest of the world, while omegas were treated like they were meant to belong to an alpha. There were few omegas who never went with anyone, alpha or beta, and they were shunned worse than betas. Some were brought to camps to find an alpha mate, and Noctis heard horror stories about them. Omegas were forced to go into heat on a regular basis until they were broken, both body and spirit, and an alpha could be the only one to calm them.

It was horrific. Noctis, fearfully, asked his parents if he would be sent to a camp if he couldn't find an alpha to mate with, and his parents reassured him they wouldn't let their son become another statistic. But they also said it was quite rare for an omega not to find an alpha, and the camps were meant to help rather than harm. Noctis snarled at the whole idea of those terrible places being _helpful._ How was forcing an omega to mate with an alpha helpful? The whole notion was ridiculous. 

He met Prompto when he was six. Prompto was a bubbly kid, with spiked blond tresses and innocent blue eyes - he was beautiful to Noctis. They became fast friends when they learnt they were both omegas, and promised to protect each other when they presented. Prompto was two years older than Noctis, so the black haired youth knew he'd present sooner than him, and swore to his friend he wouldn't be sent to one of those places if he never found a mate.

Prompto had smiled, ruffled Noctis' hair, and said he couldn't control what adults did. Noctis huffed, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms over it. _Try and stop me,_ were his exact words. And Prompto, letting out a soft laugh, said, _Okay, Noct._

And a couple months after Prompto's eighteenth birthday, he presented. Noctis remembers pushing past Prompto's parents, saying, I promised I wouldn't leave him alone!, and wrapping his best friend in his arms as Prompto shivered and sweat poured from every pore in his body. Noctis did whatever he could - put blankets on, took them off, cleaned up the slick whenever the bed became soaked with it - anything to help Prompto through his first heat. And later, after it was over, Prompto's cheeks darkened as he scratched the back of his neck and thanked Noctis for what he did.

"That's what best friends are for," Noctis replied, smacking Prompto on the back. Prompto shot forward before grinning in return and grabbing the shorter boy, giving him a noogie, despite Noctis' yelled protests. And in return, Prompto told Noctis he'd be there for him whenever he presented and had his first heat.

"Noct?"

Noctis jumps, glaring at Prompto when he laughs and grins. "Why do you always sneak up on me?"

"I didn't sneak up on you, you dolt. You were staring into space. Again, I might add," Prompto teases, ruffling Noctis' black locks. "What was goin' on in that big brain of yours _this_ time?"

"I was thinking of when we first met... and when you had your first heat," Noctis replies, chuckling when Prompto groans. "It wasn't as bad as you make it sound."

"Cleaning up slick is gross. I shouldn't have made you do that," Prompto mutters, bemused. "But a favor is a favor, and I'll do the same for you whenever your heat hits... which should be any day now. Your birthday was two months ago."

"Now that you mention it, I have felt a bit weird the past few days-"

"What?! Noctis Lucis Caelum, you should have told me!" Prompto grabs Noctis' arm and drags him out of the room, making Noctis let out an undignified squeal. "That's the first signs of your heat coming on. Come along, you're going in your room and not leaving until it's done. The last thing I want is for you to be attacked, like... like I was."

Noctis chews on the inside of his cheek, knowing it's painful for Prompto to even mention his attack. The fact he used his full name and even brought it up makes him realize how serious the situation is. "Sorry, Prom... I didn't know."

"Hey, it's okay. At least you told me before something bad happened," Prompto reassures, turning his head and winking. "I will warn you though... once you're not in the gropes of fever, you'll want to eat. A lot. So I'll grab some snacks on the way!"

The smaller boy sighs and shakes his head. Leave it to Prompto to play mother hen...

=w=

Pushing his glasses up, Ignis glances at a case file with an arched brow. He knows the world doesn't seem to care about anyone besides alphas, but this case disturbed him ever since he laid eyes on it. His superiors told him to drop it, it was closed and that was that, but the bespectacled man couldn't. 

It was about a young omega who was attacked by an alpha in a rut. Everyone was on the alpha's side, saying how the poor man was past mating age and desperate to find someone to mark, but Ignis considers what the omega had to have gone through. Being attacked by an alpha is bad enough, but one desperate to mate with anyone? It must have been a terrible experience. 

"Are you looking at the same case file, Iggy?" a voice asks. Ignis turns and looks at his partner, Gladio, who walks towards him and rests his elbow on Ignis' shoulder. "You know you'll be yelled at again."

"Perhaps, but I find it deplorable how no one's considered the state the omega must be in. His alpha father stepped in and stopped the attack before he was marked against his will, yet such an experience must be damaging on both the body and mind," Ignis mutters, turning the page of the file. "Hm?"

"What?" Gladio queries, leaning down to look at what Ignis seems surprised about. "Huh. I thought the omega's name was confidential?"

"It is, but our superiors must have made it so we could view it... how strange." Tapping the paper, Ignis reads out the name. "Prompto Argentum. It sounds familiar..."

"I've heard that name too. Dunno where though," Gladio adds in. "Is there a picture of him?"

Ignis turns the page again. "Here he is," he says, showing his partner the image. It appeared to be taken shortly after the attack - Prompto was covered in bruises, dried, crusted blood, and bite marks. His eyes, though, were the most shocking and disturbing part of the picture; they looked lifeless and devoid of emotion. "Gods..."

"Poor kid must've been through hell to look like that." A low growl rumbles in Gladio's chest. "I can't believe we took the fucking alpha's side. I mean, look at him! I know omegas are considered lower class, but who do you think deserved justice: the alpha who couldn't control his hormones or the omega who was his unfortunate victim?"

"Lower your voice," Ignis hisses. "If our superiors hear you talk that way, you'll be thrown out of the force."

"I know! Damn it, I know," Gladio says, shoulders sagging. "I hate this world, y'know? It treats like us like gold, but everyone else? Yeah, fuck everyone else."

Ignis sighs. "Most alphas are not like us, Gladio. They give in to their raw instincts. Why do you think everyone here is bonded? An alpha couldn't belong to the task force if they weren't. We're just... the rare exceptions."

"I wish I could pound it in every alphas skull that omegas aren't things for us to use as we see fit. They're people, with hopes, dreams, families." Gladio's lip pulls back, showing pointed teeth as he snarls. "Those concentration camps are the worst fucking thing to ever exist. What's so bad about an omega wanting to be independent?"

"Calm down. We don't want you getting too emotional."

"Right, right... sorry." Gladio deflates. "Was there an address for this Prompto kid? Maybe we could help somehow."

"...You realize if they found out about this, we'd be terminated." Ignis gives a tight lipped smile at his partner. "But you still want to help."

"Of course I want to help. Can you imagine what the poor guy's been through these past two years?" Gladio moves back and flicks a hand. "Text me the address when you find it, Specs. Later."

With that said, Gladio leaves, leaving Ignis to himself. He knows it's against protocol, but... something in his heart tells him he has to do this. 

Going through the file, the bespectacled man finds the address and texts it to his partner on their private lines. It should buy them a bit of time, since their leaders can't go through their private lines without a reasonable cause. Putting the file back where it belongs, Ignis leans back, looking at the ceiling fan twirl. 

"I hope he knows what we're getting into..."

=w=

After Prompto bought out the entire chip aisle (or so it seemed), the pair began the trek to Noctis' home. The sun is beginning its descent, painting the skies an array of tangerine and red, adding to the beauty of fallen leaves. Noctis clutches his coat closer to him, the weird feeling getting worse. He _really_ doesn't want his heat to hit when they're in the middle of the street, but... it seems that's what might happen.

"P... Prom," Noctis mumbles, his vision getting spotty. 

Prompto turns, and one look at his childhood friend makes him curse. He runs towards Noctis, putting a hand on his back, rubbing circles to soothe him. "We're not too far, Noct... can you make it?"

"I..."

There's the sound of snarling and growling, making Prompto freeze and turn around. Standing there are two tall, well built alphas, who look at Noctis like he's a treat ready to be devoured. "Omega camaraderie is so cute. Wouldn't you say, Yun?"

The other alpha, named Yun, grins, teeth bared as he approaches the pair. "We each get an omega to have some fun with... I call the one in heat, Euna."

"No way, I wanted him!"

Yun turns on Euna, claws extending and snarls ripping through his teeth. "If you want him, you'll have to fight me."

Prompto takes the opportunity of the distracted alphas to hoist Noctis on his back and run as far away as he can. He hears cursing as the alphas realize they've run off, and begin to chase. The blond knows he won't outrun two alphas who are dead set on them, and tears begin to build in his eyes. Why did this have to happen again? Prompto would have gladly taken another beating if it meant Noctis could be spared from this.

After a minute, a warm, comforting smell enters his nose. Looking up, Prompto sees another alpha, this one even taller and more muscular than the ones chasing them. He soon realizes the smell is coming from that alpha, and he trusts his gut - it tells him this man will help them.

"Hey!" he yells, and the man turns, surprise in his eyes. "Please, you have to help us... my friend is going in heat and we have two alphas on our tail who... who want to..."

"It's okay, kid. Leave it to me," the alpha reassures, his big hand ruffling Prompto's hair. "Get behind me."

Prompto does so. He closes his eyes in fear as the alphas approach, but the reassuring aura from the larger alpha calms his nerves a bit. It's as if he's saying, _It'll be okay, trust me_. And Prompto hasn't had the easiest time trusting alphas, but this one... he knows he can.

"Hey, big guy. Outta the way, those omegas are ours."

"I don't think so. Omegas aren't tools to be used by filth like you." The sound of cracking knuckles enters Prompto's ears. "Now, you can either leave by your own free will, or leave by force. The choice is yours."

"You think you can take both of us? Hah! Get 'em, Euna!"

Prompto holds Noctis close as the sounds of snarls and growls enter his ears, and he shivers, tears trickling down his cheeks as raw fear and absolute terror grips his mind. It lasts for what feels like a lifetime, but the same warm, soothing hand rests on his shoulder after it's over, and Prompto looks in those warm topaz eyes. 

"It's okay, little one. No one will hurt you, you or your friend," the alpha promises, helping Prompto stand. Noctis moans in pain, and the blond looks at him, concern building in his chest. "I'll take you to my place, okay? You can hide out there until his heat passes."

"But... you're an alpha, can you handle...?"

"I'm not like other alphas, kiddo. My partner isn't either. C'mon, let's get goin' before more of those bastards show up."

=w=

Ignis stops when a sweet smell enters his nose. He puts a hand over the lower part of his face as he enters the home he shares with Gladio. He's sitting there, without a care in the world, with... the one from the case file.

"Gladiolus," Ignis bites out, and Gladio looks at him, waving him over. "Why is there a smell of-"

"My friend," Prompto interrupts, gnawing on his lip. "Gladio saved us from being attacked by alphas. We owe our lives to him."

"I... see." The brunet pushes his glasses up, a sigh dripping from his lips. The heavenly smell... it makes Ignis want to know who exactly this friend of Prompto's is. "Do you mind if I check up on our... guest?"

Prompto goes rigid, but Gladio puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Iggy is even more controlled than I am. He'll be fine."

Ignis appreciates Gladio regards him so high, but he inclines his head, signalling for the other alpha to follow him. Gladio gives Prompto another hair ruffle before standing and approaching his partner.

"What's the-"

"Whoever his friend is... is calling to me."

Gladio's eyes widen comically. "Oh. Uh. Shit. He is in heat, so it might be that...?"

"I don't think so. I've been around plenty of omega in heat, but none... none have affected me this strongly." Ignis grinds his teeth. "I fear if I "check on him", I may..."

"If he is your mate, it's okay to check up on him. In fact, you'll be helping him." Gladio shoves Ignis towards the spare room. "Go on."

Ignis lets out a long sigh before opening the door. Laying there, face flushed, is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Black, spiky hair, pale skin standing out against the dark clothes he adorns, slim, feminine build... everything Ignis ever wanted. Pupils dilating, he approaches the stranger like a man on a mission. 

However, when the beautiful boy blinks wearily and looks at him, all of Ignis' resolve falters. He looks in so much pain. His mind still screams _dominate, control, mark, ours_ , but the paternal side wins over his raging alpha. Ignis gently moves him so his head rests against his chest, encircling the omega in his arms.

"You're safe with me, my omega," he whispers. The boy nuzzles his face against the fabric of the alpha's shirt before lifting it to press his nose against Ignis' neck, scenting him. "You sense it too, hm? You know we are meant for each other."

"N... Noctis."

"Mm?"

Noctis looks up, a tiny, pained smile on his countenance. "My name... Noctis."

"Noctis..." Ignis smiles and brushes back Noctis' bangs. "I am Ignis, and I promise to protect you, both as your friend and as your alpha."

Noctis nods, nuzzling Ignis' neck once more before falling asleep.

=w=

Prompto idly picks at a loose string on his shirt, looking at Gladio from under his bangs. It was downright odd how much he trusted an alpha he just met. Sure, he did protect him and Noctis from becoming sex toys for two other alphas, but... something in his blood is singing towards Gladio. His cheeks darken when he notices the alpha looking at him and he lowers his eyes, biting hard on his lip.

"You okay, kiddo?" Gladio questions. When Prompto says nothing, he sighs and leans towards the omega. "Y'know, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"Uh... I just don't want to come off weird," Prompto mumbles, wringing his hands. "I mean, we just met and-"

"Lemme guess, you want to talk about how you're feeling a bond with me?" When Prompto gags on air and coughs, Gladio lets out hearty laughter and runs his fingers through spiked blond tresses. "It's okay. I feel the same with you. Sure, I would have protected you from those assholes even if you weren't my mate, but... seeing you look so helpless, defenseless, sparked anger I hadn't felt in a long time."

"I'm sorry... I have no idea how to deal with this," the blond mutters, letting out a sigh. "After my attack, I never thought I would trust an alpha again. But with you... it comes so naturally, like you're my sole source of oxygen. Is that strange?"

"Of course not," Gladio reassures, running his fingers down Prompto's cheek with such care and affection it makes him blush harder. "I feel as if something fell in place as well, like an emptiness I had no idea about was filled."

"That's... kinda corny," Prompto says, laughing softly. "But I get it."

Gladio shakes his head, a fond smile on his features. "Specs found his mate through your friend too."

"Specs?" 

"Oh, Ignis. I tend to call him Iggy or Specs, 'cause of, well, his specs," Gladio explains, rubbing his neck. "I never really had to explain it... heh."

"Haha, it's okay," Prompto reassures, daring to reach out and touch the alpha, his alpha. Gladio seems to get what the omega is trying to do and takes his small hand in his larger one, running his thumb over the pulse point in Prompto's wrist. "I, um..."

"What is it, _omega_?" 

Prompto feels every inch of his body shudder at the low, seductive tone Gladio uses. "I'm not... I'm not one of those omegas who had sex with alphas. I... wanted to only have that bond with the one meant to be mine."

"Ah, so you're a virgin? It'll make our first time all the sweeter," Gladio purrs, grabbing Prompto. The smaller man squeaks when his mate scents his neck, and he shudders again. "I'm gonna tell the whole world you're mine, little one."

"A... Ah, Gladio..."

A low, possessive growl rumbles from deep within the alpha's chest as he picks up Prompto and begins the trek to his room. "I'll blow your mind, I promise you that."

=w=

Noctis wakes to feeling warm, sedated, and downright giddy. It's weird. But when his eyes adjust, he notices someone he never met has him wrapped within their arms. He should have felt panicked, but instead a cozy, comforting feeling wraps around the boy like a warm duvet. 

He remembers something... something in the midst of his fever. Ignis. Is that who this man is? And his smell... it's home, security, and safety. Without thinking, Noctis cuddles closer to him, hearing the alpha chuckle warmly as he tightens his arms around Noctis.

"Feeling better?" he asks. Noctis, shamelessly, continues to nuzzle his face in Ignis' neck as an answer. "I'll take your response as a yes, then."

"Mmhmm," Noctis grumbles. He notices he's not wearing a shirt, and his boxers feel... kinda wet and gross. "Um."

"It's your biology, nothing to be ashamed of," Ignis reassures, pulling away from Noctis for a brief moment. Noctis practically _whines_ at the loss of his alpha, but Ignis simply smiles and leaves the room for a brief moment. When he comes back, he has an armful of towels and omega hygiene products. "You can use the towels to clean yourself. When you're done, insert this in your anus, and it should soak up any slick."

"This is humiliating," Noctis groans. He feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes and hides his face in his hands. "Alphas aren't meant to take care of omegas, we're meant to take care of you."

"That notion is slowly being challenged by alphas such as myself and Gladio. We can take care of omegas just as you can take care of us." Ignis gently moves Noctis' hands away and gives his lips a chaste peck, not meant to start anything, but to reassure his omega everything is okay. "Don't ever feel ashamed of who you are because of something you cannot control. I want to learn every battle scar you carry... and carry them with you." Leaning forward, Ignis presses their foreheads together, and brushes away stray tears hiding in Noctis' eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Y... Yeah. You're my alpha. You wouldn't lie or lead me astray," Noctis hiccups. He wraps his arms around Ignis and holds him close, to which his alpha embraces him once again and whispers reassurances in his ear. "But I still feel humiliated."

Ignis lets out a sigh as he runs his fingers through black tresses. "I wish you wouldn't. You have nothing to be humiliated about; your first heat is always the most intense."

"Yeah, but... you're drop dead gorgeous and you've seen me like this." Noctis presses his face against Ignis' chest. "I always imagined meeting my alpha would be like the fairytales... not you taking care of me while my heat kicks my ass."

"Heh. I do appreciate the comment of being "drop dead gorgeous", but have you not looked at yourself?" Ignis lifts Noctis' face up and gives him a heartwarming smile. "You're the most beautiful boy I've ever laid eyes on."

"H-Haha, c'mon, I am not." The omega wants to look away, but Ignis' eyes are drawing him in with how sincere and full of affection they are. "You... you aren't kidding, are you?"

"I would never lie or lead you astray, remember?" 

"Heh, I guess not."

The slick is making his boxers dreadfully uncomfortable, so, pulling away, Noctis blushes deep red and looks at the wall. Hoping it's dark enough his mate won't see anything, he pulls off his boxers and tosses them somewhere, then grabs a towel and starts cleaning. Even the slight pressure against his rim makes him mewl and arch his back. 

He hears Ignis' breath catch, and he coughs in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know we were so sensitive down there..."

"It... It's quite alright," Ignis replies, though his voice sounds strained. 

Suddenly Noctis gets an idea, and he pounces on his alpha, making Ignis let out a surprised noise. "My heat won't be as bad if we have sex and you mark me, right?"

Ignis' eyes widen. "Er, yes, but... are you sure you want to do such a thing?"

"Well duh. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Slick continues to leak out of his anus, so he takes one of his fingers and scoops some up. He offers it to Ignis, who looks at it like a cat being offered its favorite treat. "I've... I've read how much alphas like-"

Ignis takes his finger, then puts it to his lips, tongue darting out to taste it. Then he puts the whole digit in his warm cavern, making twin moans escape from alpha and omega. The alpha swirls his tongue around Noctis' finger until it's clean, and his eyes darken with lust as he shoves his omega on the bed, climbing over him.

"A-Ah...!" Noctis pants as his mate's clothed body rubs against his, every nerve even more sensitive. He licks his lips, watching as Ignis' eyes follow his tongue. He doesn't have time to think before the brunet captures his mouth in a dominating kiss, his fingers dancing across Noctis' body as he does. The omega moans in the liplock, arching his back so their bodies press together, not missing how he's trying to rub against his mate to create some kind of friction.

Their tongues rub together as Ignis' hand ghosts over the smaller boy's erection. Noctis pulls away from the kiss to beg without words for Ignis to _touch him already_. Taking the hint, the alpha runs his thumb over the slit, making the omega howl in ecstasy. Precum already leaks from the red, angry head of Noctis' cock, and Ignis uses it to moisten his hand, pumping his mate's dick with vigor. His other hand plays with Noctis' balls, and the dual sensations make the omega whimper as pleasure builds on top of pleasure.

Ignis leaves hickeys and bite marks over Noctis' body as he begins to slow his hand. Noctis begs with his body for him to continue, but Ignis lets out a soft chuckle before his mouth is an inch away from his omega's penis. He moves his hand so his tongue can continue where it left off, and he takes Noctis' erection in his wet, warm cavern. Noctis wails as his alpha swirls his tongue around the head, then down the shaft, eventually taking his whole girth in his mouth. He suckles on it like a popsicle on a warm summer's day, and Noctis pants and groans, his balls becoming heavy when his orgasm inches ever closer.

One lick and deep suck is all Noctis needs to come undone. He sobs as his seed spills down Ignis' throat, body trembling with the force of his orgasm. His vision is spotty and he sees stars; when it clears, he sees his alpha licking excess cum off the corners of his lips with a little smirk. "Nn... alpha, don't do that..."

"Why not, omega?" Ignis purrs, leaning up and licking his lips again. 

"B... Because... you look so hot and I can't handle that right now," Noctis mumbles, biting the inside of his cheek. In response, Ignis chuckles fondly and runs his fingers through his mate's midnight tresses. "Can... can you mark me? Please?"

"Anything for you, beloved," Ignis whispers, lowering his head until his lips are centimeters away from the mating gland on Noctis' neck. He gives it a few nips and licks, making Noctis mewl and go pliant in his alpha's arms. Ignis gives it a final nip before sinking his fangs in the gland; Noctis lets out a sharp gasp as he feels their minds, bodies, and souls connect. It lasts mere seconds, but when Ignis pulls away, happy tears stream down Noctis' cheeks. 

"I feel... I feel so complete," Noctis murmurs, clutching on his mate like his life depends on it. "Thank you, alpha."

Ignis brushes his fingers against Noctis' cheeks, pure love and adoration brimming his eyes. "Of course, omega... no one will ever hurt you again."

Noctis' eyes widen at those words. No one... no one knew about that. How could... how could he... 

Ignis, seeing the panic brimming in his mate's eyes, holds him close and nuzzles his face against the newly formed bond mark to soothe him. "You don't have to tell anyone. No one but me will know, and I swear to you not to say a word. Do you believe me?"

"Y... Yes," Noctis whispers, feeling safe and secure. Noticing the omega hygiene products nearby, he takes one and laughs a bit. "This is gonna be annoying, inserting this little thing in my ass."

His alpha plucks the tampon from Noctis and gives him a warm smile. "I'll do it."

=w=

The next morning, the newly bonded pairs step out of their rooms. Gladio promptly sets his omega on his lap and nuzzles his neck, making Prompto gasp and blush. Ignis sits on the couch with his mate, resting their heads together as their fingers idly play with each other. 

"Mornin', Specs," Gladio says when he notices his partner sitting a few feet away. "Feels nice to finally have our omegas, eh?"

"Mm," Ignis replies, kissing Noctis' temple to which the omega hides his face in the alpha's neck from embarrassment. Ignis shakes his head fondly; his omega was so easily embarrassed. "Did you solidify your bond as well?"

"Yep," Gladio responds, looking proud of himself. Prompto makes an embarrassed noise and hides his face in his hands. "Man, are all omegas embarrassed so easily?"

"No. You guys suck," Noctis mumbles. Ignis and Gladio let out hearty laughter, to which their omegas glare, though they look more amused than anything. 

"We didn't tell you what we do for jobs, did we?" Gladio asks. Prompto looks at his alpha and shakes his head, while Noctis looks at his curiously. "We're part of the local task force. I... knew about your attack, omega, even before you told me."

"I... I see." Prompto closes his eyes in pain. "The police closed the case, there's nothing we can do about it."

"We want to help you bring the alpha to justice," Ignis says, confidence brimming in his tone. Gladio looks at his partner, eyebrow arched at the ferocity also hiding in it. When Ignis notices, he shrugs nonchalantly. "I have my reasons."

Noctis hides his face again, clinging to Ignis. He knows why his alpha is so angry. He didn't remember until their mating, but... the alpha who attacked Prompto, also attacked him. Except his attack went further; he raped and left Noctis for dead. He remembers a man helping him... and he realizes now who that man was. It was his mate.

"Iggy, I've never seen you so angry about anything. You have to trust us. We can help with whatever's going on in that head of yours," Gladio says gently. Prompto nods as well; he's never seen Noctis look so distraught. 

"Noct?" Ignis asks, running his fingers through his mate's hair. "I will only say if you let me." Silence echoes for a few moments before Noctis nods. "Very well. The alpha who attacked you, Prompto... also attacked Noctis. I hate to say you were lucky, but you were."

"How was he _lucky_?" Gladio snarls, ready to attack. Prompto exudes calming pheromones and Gladio's posture loosens. "Sorry, Specs. But seriously, how?"

"Because this man raped my mate and left him for dead."

Prompto feels his heart jump in his throat at Ignis' words. "Are... are you sure...?"

"Noctis didn't remember until we forged our bond, but I saved him that night. He was still unpresented, so I didn't know he was mine, but I took care of him until he was able to return home." Ignis feels tears dust across his neck, and he sighs, holding Noctis' closer. "That's why I have my own agenda with that disgrace of an alpha. If our force won't bring him to justice, _I will._ "

"We can't kill another-"

"Oh yes, we can. If an alpha did such a despicable thing with an omega, no matter how long ago it was, their alpha can tear out their jugular. And I have every intention to make him suffer."

Gladio remains silent for a moment before nodding. "If that's the rule, then you'll have to let me join you. Prom suffered terribly at the hands of that monster."

Noctis feels safe, secure, and he knows he'll never be hurt again. He nuzzles his face against Ignis' neck, scenting his mate and letting his scent calm his nerves.

Prompto leans back against Gladio. While he doesn't agree with violence - not entirely - he knows there's no stopping two alphas who are dead set on revenge.

The omegas hope the alpha who attacked them knows what's coming for him.


End file.
